


Eleven

by SuperCorpComics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Feb - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sorry Not Sorry, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpComics/pseuds/SuperCorpComics
Summary: “I don’t know,” Lena shrugs, her facial expression preparing Kara for the sacram that was about to leave her mouth, “it kind of sounds like you’re judging me,”“Well I am,” Kara shoots back with a shrug of her own, trailing Lena once again and intentionally staring down at the amazing pale legs. “And you look great, if I were an artist I’d probably draw you all day,”Lena laughed, peaking over her shoulder, “thank you, you don’t look half bad yourself,”“Does that mean yes?”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Eleven

Clouds moved slowly past the full moon that lit the dark sky with all the stars. The forest green swamp was shinning with the moon’s kiss, how would it look in the sunlight? Brighter prehaps? It blocked out the stars at night, what could it possibly do under the sun? The questions grew questionable when _it_ turned out to be _they_. And they were the most beautiful pairs of green eyes that she’d ever witnessed in her life. Even when they were cloudy, or faded, or worse...only her imagination.

She gasped suddenly, pushing the fading pictures of obvious imaginary green eyes. It wasn’t a nightmare, but sometimes she woke up feeling extremely intimidated. It felt like Rao was pushing the love of her life into her mind. Thing is, she’s never even seen them.

“My love life is miserable,” they both say from different parts of the state. Kara, in National City, while Lena was still in Metropolis.

“It could be because I’ve seen the most beautiful blue-“

“green eyes in my entire life and I just...ugh! They’re not even real,” the blonde stands up quickly in Kelly’s office with a hand on her hip with the other performed various gestures. “Oh my-“

“god I have an imaginary soulmate,” Lena’s gasp, looking up into Sam’s eyes. “Mother was right, I’m going to die lonely unless I side with the Luthor’s,”

“Lena-“

“you can’t just say those things Kara,” Kelly says calmly. “You’re the most hopeful and faithful person that I know-“

“and you’re going to fall in love eventually,” Sam places her hand on Lena’s forearm. “Your blonde, blue eyed, goddess-“

“will be here before you know it,”

Kara exhaled, slightly relieved by Kelly’s advice and inspiration. She took the words as a self challenge, learn to be patient. As for Lena, she didn’t believe anything that Sam ever said when it came down to her love life. Not because Sam was single, but because Lena, herself, was hopeless. She’d engraved everything that the Luthors’ had said to her because they were the only people who’d ever been kind to her, besides Sam of course...for now.

Jesus, she was paranoid. What if she wasn’t good enough for the blonde, blue eyed goddess: her special edition? She had to get away in order to save her soulmate, but then she’d be lonely just as the Luthors’ anticipated. But no, Lena didn’t want either of those. She just wanted to be happy, was she asking for too much? According to the universe, absolutely. Did she care? Of course she did, it’s made her sad for years. Was she going to do something about it? Probably not. Her only solution was to leave Metropolis and avoid having to actually fall in love. Maybe all she needed was a sex life. No strings attached is all, that’s be good for her fragile heart.

So obviously she restocked her private jet after leaving Sam’s even though she knew what she was doing. Breaking up with Jack was bad enough, now, she’s _actually_ trying to ‘be the Luthor who shares a her home with a Krytonian’. It wasn’t rocket science, Jack could it too. And Sam, of course. Sam was also a lot more supportive of Lena’s decision, explaining in thirty minutes that the heart wants what the heart wants. In Lena’s case, her heart wants _real_ love. She hasn’t experienced that in a longtime, it was always one sided. Either they loved her too much, or she didn’t love them enough. And vise versa.

She needed someone that she could relax with, truely be herself instead of the villain that the world has created based off of Lex’s reputation. Lena wasn’t a villain, and she needed someone to see that. Not just Sam, not just Lex, and certainly not just herself. If it were just Lena who believed that she was good, she’d have given up sooner. She would’ve never fallen in love with Andrea only to end up on the _failure to receive side_ neither.

Hopefully, this works. Hopefully Supergirl will understand everything that no one else could. Hopefully Supergirl was the blonde, blue eyed, goddess.

_That would be great_.

** ——— **

It was almost two-thirty in the afternoon when Lena finally got to National City. She took care of business with LuthorCorp before settling in to one of the finest, but surely secluded, hotels. She didn’t think of getting a place because she didn’t think that this would actually work. She didn’t think that she’d be here for more than two weeks, give or take. Maybe she shouldn’t have come, but it was a little too late for second thoughts. LuthorCorp was already preparing the big event that would be featuring renaming the entire company. And of course, Lena blames herself for not thinking that there was a possibility of second thoughts. Instead, she just decided to enjoy her boring life before it got interesting and depressing with another heartbreak.

_Fun_.

She checked in around seven, placing her large LV tote and keys on the freshly polished dresser. There was so much to think of, Kara agreeing to this as well. After her session with Kelly, she went straight home and wrote some things down in her diary. She wrote about the repetitive dream that she’d been having for the last few months. They all ended the same, anything forest green actually revealing their true colors...beautiful green eyes. It was a beautiful dream, Kara didn’t complain, she was only curious as to why it was happening. Though, whether it was real or not, she still felt lucky to have gotten to witness it.

Her eyes were glued to the wordless document that she hadn’t started typing in. The whole point of going to Kelly was to solve this problem. How was Kara supposed to write an article about love when she’s never experienced it to its fullest? Sure, she’s dated Lucy, Mon-El, and have had plenty of fun with _plenty_ of strangers from Al’s, but that wasn’t love. It was just boring, forgettable nights that weren’t worth fighting for. How was this waiting game going to work? Kara was slowly becoming hopeless and she hated it. There were so many opportunities that she’d had to fall in love, but she blew all of them. She promised herself, from this moment forward, that the next time she had an opportunity, she’d take it for sure. Of she’d hesitate, but at least she would take the risk. It’s the thought that counts right? Hopefully that’s not true. Hopefully the realist version of Kara finding love plays out exactly how it has been in her head for the last few months.

She got home around nine with the intentions of _starting_ her article but it didn’t happen. Instead, she watched Titanic nearly five times and didn’t go to bed until four in the morning. Then, unfortunately, she woke up to her vibrating phone three and a half hours later.

“Ugh,” her sleepy voice was muffled by the pillows in which she’d buried her face.

“Good morning to you too,” Alex replying, distantly slamming what seemed to be a car door. “How’d it go with Kelly yesterday? She’s great isn’t she?”

“She’s okay I guess,” the blonde mumbled, “I mean, I didn’t get to _know_ her. I went in there for a session, not a _hey are you actually good enough for my sister_ meeting,”

Alex scoffs in return to Kara’s dry sarcasm, “grouchy much? What’s gotten into you?”

“Not enough sleep unfortunately,”

“Ah,” Kara would’ve hated to see the cocky smile that Alex had on the other end, a bell ringing as she opened the door to Nonan’s. “Still having nightmares about your soulmate being the most perfect thing ever. Maybe you should try-“

“Alex, I have tried everything,” filled with annoyance, Kara rose up from the bed and gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Tinder, drinking, vacations, more tinder, speed dating, more drinking, one night stands-“

“Okay, okay, I get it,” the grin turns into a laugh.

“Some people don’t find their soulmates,” Kara’s dressed now, already in the kitchen making coffee. “I’m sure I’m one of them,”

Alex sighs, “don’t think like that,” her voice is soft and calming. “You just need to be patient, and you also need to live your life and stop stressing about your destiny. The right people come into your life at the right time. When you meet your soulmate, you want it to be perfect and not rushed. It’ll happen before you know it,”

Kara rolled her eyes, I pleased that her sister wasn’t there to witness the gesture. She sounded just like Kelly which probably meant that Kara should listen to the both of them because maybe they were right. Patience is key, and she definitely does want everything to go well. She hasn’t searched for love since Mon-El, but with all of her friends getting involve with people and being happen it’s hard to not start now. Game night has turned to one of the worst night ever, and no one hardly ever says this, but Kara hates Friday’s. She hates seeing easily love comes to everyone around her. At first she thought maybe it was because she was an alien, but then Brainy and Nia started dating...two aliens. Then she thought that a human and an alien couldn’t fall in love, and of course, Winn and Lyra went and got engaged. Engaged...Winn. Winn, of all people, had a fiancé before Kara...of all people. Don’t get her wrong, she was happy for her friend, but boy did she hate being the only one in the group that didn’t leave with someone or wake up next to someone who she actually cared about.

No one cooked for her, she didn’t have a reason to go home besides sleeping and showering. All her life was, since she graduated college, was work and bills. If she didn’t have to search so hard for that alien rum, she’d probably be a day time drinker since she had so much time on her hands.

“Thank you,” she says softly. _Love_ hadn’t started bothering Kara until Andrea told her to do the article. Why won’t she just explain that she’s never been in love before and she can’t write the article because of it? Yeah, that’s actually a great idea. “Thanks for waking me up too, I have to go politely ask Andrea for another topic,”

“Ask her out while you’re at it, she’s the one person in National City that you haven’t screwed yet,” the red haired woman made a face at the cashier who obviously heard her. “For all we know, she could be the love of your life,”

The thought of asking Andrea out was practically as repulsive as Kara thought it would be. Andrea was physical amazing, but Kara would never want to implode on her professional relationship.

“Um,” and she didn’t know how to respond to that, “oh-kay? I guess,”

“Alright tell me how it goes,”

** ——— **

It went terrible, for Lena at least. Andrea was the only person that she knew in National City, and she didn’t even know that her _ex_ owned the company that she’d be doing future collabs with. As you can see, she’s already been very big in this foreign city. But if she did know, she would’ve never come here. Maybe that was why Sam was encouraging Lena to speak with Andrea so much, because she knew that it was the only way to get Lena to test out the waters. 

Jesus... _freaking_...christ!

Though, despite her misery here in the office, she remained seated in a white chair with her legs crossed and her eyes buried into a book. _Titanic_. Books always had more details than movies, unless you’re hearing them from the right person. People’s been telling Lena for years that she’ll be loved. And as much as she wants to believe them, her heart won’t allow it. Lady Gaga said she’ll never reach the ground. _Proudly_ , Lena cocks a brow as she sips her black coffee.

She’s dated a Jack, but he was nothing like Rose’s. He was kind, sweet, fun, and _very_ romantic but still nothing like Rose’s. Lena wondered if that was only a thing that happened in fiction, real love, as she continued to distract herself from reading by thinking about a lonely future. Then she started to think about the impossible future that Lillian always said she couldn’t have. A huge home shared with the love of her life, preferably Supergirl, and their children. Of course Lena knew that Supergirl couldn’t be her wife, but until she could put a face to whomever her future spouse may be, Supergirl was the perfect place holder with her perfect hair and perfect blue eyes and perfect shoulders—god—her arms in general were just amazing. Who was Lena kidding, _Supergirl_ was amazing. 

This is probably why she’s single, obviously her expectations were far too high. There’s no one in this entire universe that could ever measure up to the all mighty Krytonian. Supergirl was the reason that Lena found aliens fascinating. All of her latest research revoled around the pros of alien life instead of the cons, for now, because she was trying in her own way to be more like Supergirl. And she could only imagine the great things that they could do together. But first, she’d obviously have to go through the _hey I’m Lex’s sister, your cousin’s archenemy, and I think we should be friends_. No that’s too forward, _partners_. How would Lena even start a conversation with Supergirl? Would she even be able to get close enough to see if the blue eyes matched? What if Supergirl could smell a villain from a mile away? That was possible, right? This probably isn’t going to work then, maybe Lena should just go back to Metropolis and continue to live her lonely life.

Her eyes closed at the mere thought of proving Lillian right, sighing as she gently shut the book. Andrea’s office was still quiet, making great way for Lena’s unwanted thoughts to be as loud as they wanted to. She hasn’t answered the, _where do you see yourself in ten years_ question in such a really long time that she’s so afraid of her own answer. She’d still be living in an apartment, afraid to get the huge dream house that she wants because she won’t have anyone to share it with. The thoughts were quite invasive and most times Lena found herself wishing that she didn’t have a brain so that she couldn’t think. But, if she couldn’t think, how would she be able to save the world?

“Ms. Rojas,” Kara arrived to CatCo in a flash, her eyes currently buried on the freshly printed stack of papers as she entered Andrea’s office. “Here’s that article you wanted,” when she looked up, Lena had just turned around.

Blue and green eyes met, and for the first time in forever Lena started to believe that imagination could definitely turn into a reality faster than you think. But this couldn’t be real. She couldn’t have been staring into the same blue eyes that she’d dreamt about for the last four years, practically breathless. Her heart fluttered, and there was a slight chance that she could possibly be floating. And, for second, she almost believed that she’d been dead until she actually thought she _was_ dead when the beautiful woman miserably failed to suppress a smile which soon turned into a brief chuckle.

“Hi,” Kara says breathlessly, her lips quivering while her mind ran to over a million different scenarios in which she left this office with a newly added contact in her phone. “I’m Kara,”

She completely forgot that she was supposed to be bringing in an assignment to Ms. Rojas as Lena stood to her feet, but who could blame her for getting distracted by the woman of her dreams. Not to mention how crazy this particular scene had been. She’d just been talking to Kelly about it yesterday and now she was actually here witnessing the very thing that she didn’t believe in. _Love at first sight_. Patience had definitely done Kara great service and she silently thanked everyone who told her to obtain that quality.

The way those beautiful, imaginary, green eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight of reality that beamed into Andrea’s office was the reason that Kara _had_ to have the amount of confidence that she did. She _had_ to find a way to convince this goddess that she was surely worthy enough of even standing in the same room. So many opportunities were blown for this exact moment and Kara _had_ to make sure that she said _something_ so that she could be successful.

Though, the same couldn’t have been said for Lena who stood there without responding to Kara’s greeting as they shook hands. Lena shivered at the touch of Kara’s soft skin, her eyes still buried into her new safe place. _How could anyone possibly feel at home with a stranger?_ Lena wondered, still staring which made Kara slightly nervous. Lena was both intimidating and...fluster? Not to mention _all_ at the same time. Kara’s smile widened and she broke eye contact to glance back at the door to see if she’d been mistaking Lena’s eye direction for something else but no, Lena was definitely looking at Kara like _that_.

It was scary, to be honest, no one has ever looked at Kara which such love, joy, hope, and full on astonishment in their eyes. Almost as if they were feeling the exact same thing. But if that were the case, they’d be kissing right now. Lena was obviously ready to risk it all, to actually test the possibility of this actually being a reality. But it all came back to her when the soft hand slowly let go of her own, and she’d instantly felt abandoned and slightly less worthy of anything than she’s ever felt before.

“I’m sorry, did I—did I say something-“

“No,” Lena’s eyes widened as she shook her head, “no, no, you just...you remind me of someone I saw in a dream once,”

_Damnit, how was she supposed to make this any less weird?_

“Not in a weird way,” Lena continued, nervously, “you know dreams just happen out of nowhere and you can’t really control them much-which I think is fairly interesting because where do they come from—and I’m rambling. Sorry, it’s the coffee,”

Kara laughed, slowly nodding her head whilst admiring the rosy cheeks that Lena wore far to well.

“I’m Lena,”

“Nice to meet you Lena, I’m Kara-I said that already but you kind of-“

“Yeah, sorry about that,” there was that nervous giggle, apparently Kara’s new favorite thing to hear. It also complimented the beautiful smile, something else that Lena apparently wore _far_ too well, which was now Kara’s second favorite thing to look at. _Nothing could replace those green eyes._

“No, it’s fine,” Kara reassured her. “Also very pleased to know that I’m the woman of your dreams,”

She shouldn’t have, but Lena laughed. Nervously, loud, and almost uncomfortably which caused Kara to smile. Again. Of course Lena didn’t mind it because god, it was beautiful, but it was also indication that she was messing this up or making it weird. Eventually it would be a hole a weirdness in which Lena wouldn’t be able to pull herself out of because she’s so good at thinking that she deserves good things so she pushes them away. Most of the time without even knowing. Kind of like now.

“Ms. Luthor?”

At the sound of Andrea’s voice, all hope was lost immediately. It was very unfortunate that hearing her own name made her sick to her stomach, especially in front of someone like Kara. Lena knew now that their relationship couldn’t go further than an introduction with Kara know that she’s a Luthor. What made this worse was the simple fact that Andrea has never, in the amount of years that they’ve known each other, referred to Lena as Ms. Luthor. Of course she’d pick the day to screw up Lena’s future. _That evil bitch_.

“You’re still here,”

“I was just leaving actually,” the response was rather quick as Lena started to gather her things.

Kara’s mind went crazy again. Lena was leaving, she had to do something. Think, Kara, think.

“Thank you for a warm and fuzzy welcome,” Lena’s full on sarcasm didn’t go unnoticed, and that was when Kara had gotten an idea. Her eyes trailed Lena’s amazing legs on her way out, quickly shifting towards Andrea when Lena had finally been out of the office.

“Here are those articles you asked for,” Kara quickly handed Andrea the papers and left the office, her eyes darting around the building in search for Lena, who she spotted faster than she’d hoped. “Hey, Lena?” Kara called, jogging behind her seemingly disappointed destination.

Lena was quit surprised that it was Kara who’d been walking next to her, that beautiful smile still plastered onto her beautiful face. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn’t even began to prepare herself for the harsh words that were going to be coming out of Kara’s mouth.

“Yes?”

“Is it safe to assume that you’re new to the city, or are you just here for business?” Kara managed to beat Lena at calling for the elevator, staring down at the slightly shorter woman’s side profile which wasn’t necessarily a bad sight.

“Business,” she replies dryly, following the blonde into the elevator after a few people stepped out, then she continued, “my stay mostly depends on how the city will react when they find out that I’m here to make L-Corp’s debut. Everything that I’m here for could be flipped because everything that I do is limited by Lex’s reputation. But I guess we’ll find out tomorrow,”

“Ahh,” Kara nods slowly, sensing the annoyance Lena was currently radiating. “I know what that’s like, trying to create your own name after it’s already been established or destroyed by a man. It’s ridiculous, in my opinion at least, but I think that everyone should be defined by their own wins and losses instead of someone else’s but that’s the life of a woman now and days,”

Lena cocked a brow, surprised with how Kara was proceeding the conversation.

“Which is why I don’t judge people by the premise of their name because I know that everyone is not the same. Most of that judgement is only there because of paranoia though, but I’m not afraid of anything—except asking you for your number—and I said that out loud,”

Just when Kara started to think that Lena could no longer smile, a wide one stretched across her pale skin as the elevator had come to a complete stop. Lena started to believe, once again, that this was some kind of dream or alternate reality where she didn’t have to hide her name from someone that she was interested in.

“Said what? I didn’t hear anything,” her sarcasm struck again, but Kara was pleased this time.

Lena stepped out first, heading for the exit. Kara took a deep breath, smiling shyly while she continued to trail after Lena. However, she did make it a point to be the other woman to the door, holding it open.

“Well in that case, I meant to say that I was wondering if I could show you around a city that you’ve probably been to on countless occasions just to get to know _you_ ,”

“I don’t know,” Lena shrugs, her facial expression preparing Kara for the sacram that was about to leave her mouth, “it kind of sounds like you’re judging me,”

“Well I am,” Kara shoots back with a shrug of her own, trailing Lena once again and intentionally staring down at the amazing pale legs. “And you look great, if I were an artist I’d probably draw you all day,”

Lena laughed, peaking over her shoulder, “thank you, you don’t look half bad yourself,”

“Does that mean yes?” Kara slowly opened the door to Lena’s ride, successfully beating the driver to it.

Blue and green eyes met again, Lena feeling the beautiful sincerity of Kara’s question in the deep end of her soul. She didn’t imagaine it going like this, and surely she didn’t imagine feeling so lightweight compared to Kara. But then again, that’s what happens when you’re so fascinated by someone. Though, what happened next didn’t seem to make her look forward to giving Kara her number.

Sure, Kara already knew that Lena was a Luthor, but Lena would be damned if she spent hours trying to impress Supergirl. Yes, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl that’s why she was so speechless and so surprised when Kara had introduced herself. Not to mention the simple fact that after Kara continued flirting and talking with Lena after finishing out that she was a Luthor. But what if Kara has already know? What if this was a trap? Even if that were true, even if Lena was told that Kara was meant to walk into her life only to betray her like everyone else, Lena would have still cherished this moment. Even if it was temporary and would never happen again, Lena would risk everything just to feel all of the good things that would come out of this. Even if it meant being heartbroken because with Kara, she’d try to be happy. Even if she was surely blinded by the blue eyes in her dreams that were nothing but a almost perfect draft of the ones that were right in front of her.

Lena has been broken before, plenty of times, but this was the only time that she’d been prepared for it. She knew, for a fact, that Supergirl of all people would surely deny her, if not for the Luthor name, then definitely for herself. Which was much more worse. But even with that knowledge, the knowledge of betrayal by someone who’s already chipped away at her rusty armor, Lena still wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kara. Even if it was just for a day.

“Yes,”

“Really?”

The green eyed woman woman answered by opening her phone and placing ever so gently into Kara’s hand. It was no secret that Kara was excited to insert her number into Lena’s phone, a scenario that her mind didn’t prepare her for. She quickly saved her contact information into Lena’s phone and slowly handed it back with a smile.

“The woman of my dreams?” Lena stared at what Kara saved herself as.

“Oh, I’m flattered,” Kara winked, followed by an unexpected chuckle and Lena returned a sly smile as she entered the car. “Text me if you don’t want me to be sleep deprived, cause I’ll be waiting,”

** ——— **

Lena smiled the entire way back to the hotel, and to be honest she’s never smiled so much in her entire life. Kara gave her the hope that people didn’t believe in, people being everyone who’s ever been heartbroken more than ten times all in the same week. She hated this feeling, because she was so afraid of being let down again.

She shook away the thoughts after her shower, walking out of the bathroom with a makeup free face and damned hair tucked behind either ear. She began to wonder what kind of a texted Kara was, fast or slow? Interesting or boring? Did she know how to hold a conversation in a text message or was that just a thing that she could do in person? All of these unknown variables were starting to make Lena a bit nervous to the point where she managed to waist an hour contemplating on whether or whether not she should actually go through with it. Supergirl couldn’t not have an ego, Lena was sure that she could handle a little rejection. Especially if it was coming from a Luthor.

**_It’s Lena._ ** **9:34pm**

There. It was done, now all she had to do was wait. She let out a sigh, as she sat down on the king sized bed and reached out for the full glass of scotch that sat on the bedside table. But, she was distracted by the unexpected ping of her phone. 

_And, according to you, this is the woman of your dreams._ **9:35pm**

_Still flattered by the way._ **9:35pm**

**_Are you going to mock me forever?_** **9:36pm**

_If I get the chance to mock you forever I think I’ll be pretty blessed._ **9:36pm**

Lena’s heart skipped a beat. More like four and she wondered how she’d still been alive at this moment. Something about Kara’s response made her feel full. All of the emptiness that her dreadful family left her with had finally disappeared.

**_You’re sweet._ 9:39pm**

_So I’ve heard._ **9:39pm**

Lena hummed softly, staring down at her phone screen as she thought back to what was on her mind earlier. Kara definitely did have an ego. Hell, she was practically reveling in Lena’s compliments. 

_Do you think it’s too late for pizza?_ **9:41pm**

**_Unfortunately I’m too full for another bite, but we could go look at the stars if you’d like._ 9:42pm**

“Oh my rao Alex, she wants to go look at the stars,” Kara laughs sarcastically into her sisters paused FaceTime call. “What a fudging criminal,”

_Lol, nerd._ **9:43pm**

_I love that for me_. **9:43pm**

**_I see you have quite the ego, maybe you actually deserve to be sleep deprived._ 9:44pm**

_I’ll probably need to be exhausted first_. **9:44pm**

Lena’s eyes widened as she scoffed at her phone.

_Not like that, I just mean I have a lot of energy._ **9:45pm**

_Lol, of course I’d make it worse_. **9:47pm**

The brunette giggled softly, Kara was only steel in person but distantly she was like jelly. Almost as if she adored Lena’s presence just as Lena had adored hers.

**_What else should a genius do?_** **9:48pm**

Lena quickly changed the subject back to the nerd thingy, tucking a few strands of hair back behind her ear.

_Realize that time isn’t just an experiment, but something that should actually be cherished and well spent. Though, spending a night under the stars would be nice. I’m curious as to how different your eyes sparkle underneath the sun and moonlight, even if you **are** just studying constellations_. **9:50pm**

_**I’ll be ready in twenty minutes**. _ **10:03pm**


End file.
